


Overload

by OreoLuvr13



Series: Sibling Love [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), F/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Sensory Overload, Sick Peter Parker, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoLuvr13/pseuds/OreoLuvr13
Summary: “Pete?” May asks concerned as she moves to stand behind her nephew. “You okay, bud?”“Yeah, kid. Talk to us.” Tony says. He has to lean in towards the teenager to hear Peter when the kid mutters.“’urts.”“What hurts, Pete?” May asks. “Your stomach?”Tony can make out Peter shaking  his head. “Is it your head?” Peter starts to shake and then shrugs. “You don’t know what hurts?”Peter lets out an annoyed moan. Then it clicks. Tony curses under his breath. He shouldn’t be surprised after everything that has happened over the last few days with Beck, the identity reveal, and lack of real sleep. The kid was due for a sensory overload.OrPeter suffers from a sensory overload while at the cabin after the events of FFH. Takes place a couple of days after my story "Retreat."





	Overload

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This idea came to me as I was writing chapter two of “Retreat.” I just couldn’t help myself. Enjoy!

It’s a little after nine and everyone is in the kitchen, well almost everyone. Peter’s still asleep. That’s not too surprising since the kid is still reeling from the identity reveal, while also entertaining both Morgan and MJ over the last couple of days. Tony’s sipping on his third second cup of coffee and reading something on his StarkPad as he stands at the kitchen island. Pepper and Happy are putting the final touches on breakfast, while May is setting the table. Morgan is sitting next to MJ at the table, who is pretending to look at something on her phone as Morgan is going on about her plan for the day. The teenager may look like she’s paying the four year old no mind, but Tony sees the faint smiles when Morgan says something especially awesome.

It’s good to see that the two girls are getting along better. MJ has been at the cabin for a couple of days now. That first night and the next day was a little rough. Morgan definitely didn’t take a liking to her right away. Sitting on Peter’s lap whenever they watched tv or ate at the table. Sandwiching herself between the teenagers whenever possible. Telling MJ that she wasn’t talking to her when MJ said something. Morgan was being a brat. Clear and simple.

Tony couldn’t take the hurt look on the Peter’s face and went into action. The second night MJ was there, he took over Morgan’s bedtime routine despite her wanting Peter. As he tucked his daughter in, he had a talk with her. That MJ is Peter’s friend and that she needs to be nice to her. That it hurts Peter’s feelings to see two of the most important people in his life not get along. He also told her MJ reminded him a lot of her and that’s probably why Peter probably likes her so much.

His talk (and flattery) with his daughter worked. Over the last day or so Morgan has been much nicer to MJ. Asking her what cartoons she likes and her favorite popsicle flavor. Tony was pleasantly surprised to see Morgan ask MJ to sit next to her when the teenager came into the kitchen this morning.

Morgan and MJ are getting along. The mess with Beck is almost over. Pepper and Happy are making an amazing breakfast and May is doing a fine job telling them all embarrassing stories of Peter. Yep. Things are good. The only thing missing is Peter.

Wait, speak of the devil. Peter stumbles into the kitchen. The kid is sporting one of the worst cases of bedhead he has ever seen. Did he forget that MJ is here? The bags under the kid’s eyes are worse than they were two days ago when the kid was up until three in the morning watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine. He looks like he can give Casper a run for the money with his color, or lack thereof. Simply put, the kid looks like shit. Tony lets out a loud whistle. “You look like crap, kid.”

Peter grunts as he takes the seat next to Tony at the island. He doesn’t say anything as he places his arms on the tabletop to use as a pillow. Well, that’s a little rude.

“You okay, Pete?” Tony asks leaning closer to the kid. Peter only burrows further into his arms.

“Peter?” May asks as she walks by. “Is it your Peter tingle?”

“His what?” Tony asks holding back a laugh.

“Did Aunt May say tinkle?” Morgan asks with a giggle. MJ snorts.

Tony thinks he hears “Don’t call it that” from the huddled teenager. But he can’t be sure with the way the kid is hunched over, mumbling into his arms.

“I thought it was his Peter Tale?” Happy asks from the stove.

“Okay, enough with the weird ass names,” Tony says.

“Tony!” Pepper admonishes. “Language!”

“Curse word!” Morgan yells. “You have to put a dollar in the swear jar.”

Tony sees Peter’s flinch at Morgan’s booming voice. The kid mutters something into his arms but Tony can’t make it out. “What was that mumbles?”

Peter’s only reply is a loud moan.

“Pete?” May asks concerned as she moves to stand behind her nephew. “You okay, bud?”

“Yeah, kid. Talk to us.” Tony says. He has to lean in towards the teenager to hear Peter when the kid mutters.“’urts.”

“What hurts, Pete?” May asks. “Your stomach?”

Tony can make out Peter shaking his head. “Is it your head?” Peter starts to shake and then shrugs. “You don’t know what hurts?”

Peter lets out an annoyed moan. Then it clicks. Tony curses under his breath. He shouldn’t be surprised after everything that has happened over the last few days with Beck, the identity reveal, and lack of real sleep. The kid was due for a sensory overload.

“Senses dialed up?” Tony asks quietly as he makes eye contact with May. “How bad?”

Peter holds up seven fingers, but then adds another. Shit. “Let’s get you to bed,” Tony goes to give Peter a hand up but the kid resists and lets out a pitiful whimper.

“Is he sick?” MJ asks from the kitchen table. Crap, no wonder why the kid doesn’t want to go lie down. MJ is here and he probably doesn’t want to look weak in front of her. “If you’re sick, Parker go to bed. Morgan and I can get into plenty of trouble without you.”

“Uh huh,” Morgan agrees excitedly and stages whispers to MJ, “We can go to Daddy’s garage when he’s not looking.”

“Okay, you heard the budding anarchists you got the all clear to go rest,” Tony says when he tries to get Peter to stand up again for the second time, this time successfully. He waves off Happy’s assistance as he maneuvers Peter out of the kitchen and towards his bedroom. Peter is pliant and unresisting as Tony gently drops him onto his bed. Curling into a fetal position while Tony is pawing through the kid’s nightstand looking for the nose cancelling headphones. It takes much too long for Tony’s liking before he is able to pop the devices into the kid’s ears. Peter sighs in relief as he welcomes the newfound silence. Tony runs a hand through Peter’s hair, relieved when the kid doesn’t flinch away. “Rest, kid.”

Content that the kid is resting comfortably, Tony leaves the room with a soft click of the door. He rests against it. Great. This is shaping up to be a wonderful day, It’s not even ten and Peter is in the throes of a sensory overload. Morgan has been up for three hours already. Oh and MJ is there. Now he has to entertain Peter’s girlfriend. What do teenage girls like to do?

“So what was that?” MJ asks as soon as he enters the kitchen. “Is he okay?”

“He will be,” Pepper explains quietly “He’s not feeling too good right now, but he will be once he lies down.”

“Is it a migraine?” MJ questions.

“No,” Morgan says shaking her head. “Sometimes his senses go all crazy. They get like a bajillion times stronger.”

“You know how his Peter tingle allows him to see and hear things better than us regular people?” May explains. “Well, this is the downside of it. Sometimes his super sensitive senses get too much for him.”

“I agree with the kid. Can we please stop calling it his Peter tingle?” Tony says as he grabs another cup of coffee.

“So what do you guys do for it?” MJ asks.

“Exactly what we’re doing now. Let him sleep it off,” Pepper says.

Tony nods. “An overload usually doesn’t last more than like half a day.”

“So you just let him sleep. That’s it?” MJ asks with a frown.

“His senses are still mostly a mystery to us. Advil does nothing for him. Quiet and sleep seems to do the trick.”

“I sit next to him, but I don’t touch him. He says sometimes it hurts when he’s touched. Like fire ants are biting him,” Morgan says sadly. “But I still sit next to him and watch movies on my StarkPad.”

“And that doesn’t bother him?” MJ asks.

“Can’t figure it out. Morgan can watch a movie three feet away from him, but he throws up if I make a sandwich in the kitchen,” Happy says.

“In the kid’s defense I would throw up too if you were making one of your strange ass sandwiches in the next room. Liverwurst and Havarti. Really, Hap?” Tony says shaking his head.

“It was Liverwurst and swiss, Tony. And it was on the other side of the apartment,” Happy says.

“It’s still gross,” Tony says making a gagging nose. Morgan chimes in with her own gagging imitation.

“So what do you guys plan on doing today?” May asks changing the subject to…anything else. “I can stay here and keep an eye on Peter. No sense of all of us staying here while Peter sleeps.”

“You guys want to go on the boat for a bit? It’s going to be a gorgeous day,” Tony says.

“Yes!” Morgan says excitedly. She turns to MJ, “You want to go on the boat? We can go fishing. Or tubing! Please say yes!”

MJ looks to where Peter disappeared to not too long ago. “Sure, why not.”

**XXXXX**

A couple of hours later MJ finds herself standing outside of Peter’s door. Despite what she thought, she actually had a good time on the boat. She couldn’t help but smile a couple of times with Stark’s and Happy’s bickering. And not too mention being in the mere presence of Pepper Potts. How can she not soak up in the awesome of the one and only Pepper Potts? Morgan was a lot of fun too.

MJ wasn’t too thrilled to be around Morgan a first, especially after the cold reception received on the porch when she got there a couple of days ago. But over the last couple of days, Morgan has warmed up to her and she can see why Peter is so enamored with her. During their plane ride home he went on and on about Morgan. How smart and funny she was. It was disgustingly sweet and MJ had to fight the urge to tell him to shut up about her. But now after being around the kid she can she why. Some of the stuff she says, it’s like she’s a 23 year old in a four year old’s body. But then she laughs out that little kid laugh and MJ remembers how young she is.

They had a great time on the boat, but all too soon Morgan and Stark started to get tired and they all got a little hungry. They returned to find Peter still asleep. After eating lunch, MJ has nothing to do. She now finds herself staring at Peter’s closed bedroom door.

“You want to go in with me?” Morgan asks from besides her.

“I thought you were taking a nap?” MJ asks.

“I hate naps,” Morgan says with a huff.

“You won’t when you’re older,” MJ replies.

“Huh?” Morgan says confused.

MJ shakes her head. “Nothing. What’s your plan, squirt?”

“I got a dual headphones and mommy downloaded the new version of Mulan onto my StarkPad. Want to watch?” Morgan asks holding up a set of headphones and StarkPad.

“You sure?” MJ asks. Morgan doesn’t reply but opens the door to the near darken room. Light from the living room and the little light peeking out from the bottom of the blinds serves as the only light in the room.

Morgan is silent as she enters the room with MJ following close behind. MJ’s eyes quickly adapt to the near darkness allowing her to make out the Lego and Star Wars posters lining the walls. Various action figure bobbleheads sit on shelves throughout the room. Nerd.

Morgan shoots her a dirty look. Oops. She must have said that nerd comment out loud.

“Petey?” Morgan asks as she approaches the still form, curled into a fetal position. Peter remains quiet. “Come on,” She says as she hops on the bed. Peter lets out a loud grunt but that’s it.

MJ kicks off her shoes as she joins Morgan on the bed. She looks around Morgan to Peter. He’s facing them, but his eyes are closed. She can’t make out much more because he’s buried under a blanket and he’s wearing a hoodie. Was he wearing one before? She doesn’t remember seeing him in it this morning. And why does he need one? It’s the middle of July.

“He gets cold sometimes,” Morgan says in a loud whisper. “It’s because of the spider DNA.”

MJ settles in besides the youngster, grabbing her headphone when Morgan hands it to her and the movie begins.

**XXXXX**

“Do you think we should say something?” May whispers from the hallway, with Happy, Tony, and Pepper by her side. The four adults are looking into Peter’s room to see MJ, Morgan, and Peter all sleeping soundly on the bed.

“They’re sleeping,” Happy says.

“Yeah with the door closed,” May says with a roll of her eyes. “Shouldn’t his door be open when he has MJ open? Isn’t that a rule?”

“I didn’t have that rule,” Tony says.

“I’m not touching that line,” Pepper says.

“You wound me, my wife.” Tony says placing a hand over his heart.

“Morgan’s there. I don’t think you have anything to worry about right now,” Happy says motioning towards the bed.

“My daughter the cockblock,” Tony says shaking his head.

“She’s also a great informant,” Pepper says with a smile.

“Don’t remind me,” Tony says under his breath.

“I say we leave them for the time being,” May says. “I still don’t get how he can take them being that close to him but flinches away when you touch him.”

Tony nods. He thinks the same thing. But he has an idea why. He has no science to back it up but he has voiced his opinion to Pepper once after one of Peter’s more severe sensory overloads. Maybe Peter can take people being close because of the rhythmic, steady beating of their heartbeats. But Tony thinks it’s something else. That knowing someone is close, within arm’s reach does more good than any nose cancelling headphones or blackout protocol can. Lets Peter know that he’s not alone. And if that’s what Peter needs, so be it. 

“Let’s let them sleep,” Tony says as he shuts the door. “I say we enjoy some kid-free time before the little nuggets wake up,” Tony says as he places his arm around Pepper and begins to walk down the hall.


End file.
